


Aqualicity

by Loretta_Mac



Category: Aquaman - All Media Types, Arrow (TV 2012), DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Gen, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:19:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loretta_Mac/pseuds/Loretta_Mac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Smoak/Aquaman fanart. I took inspiration from Lademonessa's lovely banners for Ellabee15's wonderful fics. I hope you don't mind the gift ladies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aqualicity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaDemonessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDemonessa/gifts), [Ellabee15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellabee15/gifts).



I have been waiting for ages for a Aqualicity fic. So to feed the desire, I've attempted to understand photoshop and make a thing. The piece is inspired by the glorious Lademonessa's banners for the exceptional Ellabee15's fics who I highly recommend you check out their profiles on Archive an read some of their literary genius. And if you ladies are reading this, I hope you don't mind me plugging your fics. Thanks for having a look, and let me know what ya think if you are so inclined.

 


End file.
